Judgement Days (Map Game)
This is the sixth map game by me, Sidewinder! Rules For those new to this kind of game, I'll post some rules. PLEASE READ THE RULES BEFORE JOINING! *NO racial slurs or foul language, otherwise, you will be banned. *Please remain civil. *If you do not post for more then 5 turns your nation will be taken away from you and it will be available for other people to take *Please please please be plausible! This is a must if you want to play this game! If you do not post plausibly, your implausible edit will be deleted. Which means: **NO ALIENS. **IF YOUR COUNTRY DOES NOT POSSESS WMDs IRL AND YOU WANT THEM IN YOUR ARSENAL, YOU MUST BEGIN CREATING THEM AND WAIT FOUR YEARS BEFORE YOU SAY THEY ARE COMPLETE AND READY. *Both parties must agree to an alliance/treaty/barter. *If you feel that you have been unfairly treated, please write your complaint in the comments. *Only the Head-Mod and game creator can appoint new mods and the map mod. *The game creator's word overrides all others. *The Head-Mod's word overrides all others except for the game creator. *Only the Head-Mod, and the Assistant Mod can start new turns. If a new turn has not been started within 24 hours, the Emergency Mod will start a new turn. *Every turn is one year until 2200 where it becomes ten years then in 2300 it turns to 20 years *A new turn starts every 24 hours unless there are less than five posts. *Mods are able to create random events and will represent a NPC nation (i.e., Mongolia isn't going to sign its land over to Pakistan or something stupid like that), Mods also help to make that implausible stuff doesn't happen. *After you do three implausibilities you are banned from the game. *Every 25 years are to be archived to limit the amount scrolling that needs to be done to get to the latest year. Be sure to check back once in a while to ensure proper continuity! *Please, I must implore you, if you plan to play this game, be active and check back each day! *This isn't a rule, but I'd like to encourage you to put your country's flag before your turn on the bullet list. *Have Fun! (This is also copied and pasted from Future Map Game Revised, Future Map Game 2 and Humanity's Course, but with some rules and minor edits added in) Backstory In the year 2017, an asteroid half the size of the Moon got caught in Earth's gravity, and while breaking up due to being inside the Roche Limit, created an asteroid field that now encircles the planet. Regularly, fragments will fall from orbit, wreaking havoc onto the unsuspecting life on the surface below. The impacts also catalyzed severe natural disasters, now on an unpredictable scale. How will the nations of Earth react? Modboard *Game Creator: *Head Mod: *Geo Mod (Checks plausibility of geographical posts): *Mod: Ryan *Assistant Mod: *Incumbent Mod: Apply for modship today! mod plz-Derp mod plz-Ryan Maps Players * Finland: * Pakistan: * Russia: [[User:Hexarafi|Hi! RUSSIA STRONK!]] GIB VODKA! * Serbia: [[User:Derpmaster21|Yo!SERBIA!]] Number 1 Kebab Remover! * Canada: Zamarak500 (talk) 19:59, November 1, 2016 (UTC) * Sweden: User:Loadedlanguage * Poland: [[User:NewHorizons123|POLAND CAN INTO SPACE!!!!''']] * '''Australia:Will Grigg's on fire * India: Add your own nations! Gameplay 2017 *'Mod Event': Some of the orbital fragments have entered Earth's atmosphere, specifically in the northern hemisphere. * Finland: We are shocked by the sudden appearance of a newly formed ring around Earth. We get our best scientists to investigate. We also have received reports of meteors crashing in the Northern regions. * Canada: Prime Minister Justin Trudeau send specialists in the Nunavut (a northern territory of Canada), hoping to find some meteors there. he also express his full desire to cooperate with the United States. * Serbia: 'We have investigated the newly formed ring around Earth, and it seems like it is unstable. We ask all countries that made up Yugoslavia to unite. '(Mod Response Needed) (Secret) 'We start creating nuclear weapons to blast the asteroids into space. '(End Secret) 'We have received reports of a 210 meter long meteorite hitting a small town in Northern Serbia, obliterating the town. The current death toll is 892. **'Mod Response: Albania and Kosovo accept, while Slovenia, Macedonia, Bosnia and Herzegovina and Croatia remain unresponsive. * Sweden: We have discovered several areas that were hit by meteors and have a few people reported dead. Our government promises to provide financial aide to people affected by the meteor fragments. We ask for an alliance with Russia (Russia Response Needed) **'Russian Diplomacy': We accept. * Australia: We are shocked by the sudden wave of meteor attacks. We start construction of a meteor destroyer. We tax our citizens higher to fund research. * Finland: We begin implementing meteor radars in major population centers, and announce that all incoming meteors will be intercepted by missiles. We send some men to the crash sites to retrieve samples and information. We ask for an alliance with all Nordic nations.and Player Response Required 2018 *'Mod Event': The meteor shower has quieted down significantly, but data from scientists predict more meteor showers, as the asteroid ring only decreased 3% in size, indicating that this is only the beginning. Some of the impacts have apparently jump started volcanic activity worldwide, with Hawaii experiencing major eruptions, and the rest of Earth's active volcanoes will soon follow. * Canada: The Canadian Government refuse an alliance with Finland, instead encouraging tem to join NATO, as it is "the strongest military alliance in the world, and the best a country can find", according to the Prime Minister. The government pass a law to increase the fundings of scientists by 12%, hoping to find more on those meteors. * Poland: The Polish Government has been in chaos ever since the meteor came. We have finally been re-united after making ourselves a constitutional monarchy. Our king Adrian Jagiellon has about the same amount of power as Queen Elizabeth II of The UK. We ask Lithuania to join us and re-form the PLC (Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth) Response Required We begin investing heavily in the PSEA (Polish Stellar Exploration Association) which shall get us to space to try and remove the meteors. **'Mod Response': Lithuania will hold a referendum to decide in 2019. * Russia: So far, about 35 meteors were crashing our territory, including the incident of Yekaterinburg, Astarkhan, and Vladivostok. We announced that we still host the 2018 FIFA World Cup, and we started to set air defense from meteor in every host cities, including Moscow. We also launched space defense and satellites to detect the meteorite. are already to investigate this and started to space exploration. We hope to full cooperation with NASA, , , , , , and . Response Needed. We start research technology. In international relations, politics, and wars, we continued to send airstrikes to Raqqah, hope to liberate Syria from ISIS. **'Mod Response': All organizations accept. * Finland: We have acquired samples of the meteor fragments and have analysed them. The results show that they are mainly iron in composition, so we begin looking for ways to get a giant magnet in space to bring the meteors away. We start publishing public safety pamphlets and releasing them to the public so they know what to do in the event of a meteor strike. We have estimated a total of 41 meteor impacts, mostly in the northern regions. We form the Finnish Institution of Spaceflight (FIS) and heavily invest in it. We upgrade our economy and ask all Nordic nations for an alliance. Response Needed * Sweden: 'We agree to join the Nordic alliance. We are working on modeling to determine where the meteors are likely to hit. We ask Norway to merge with us into Norway-Sweden so we can become more powerful and have more influence in the world. 'Response Needed **'Mod Response:' Norway respectfully declines the offer, but announce that they have plans to join the Nordic Union. This will still bring the same results without the need of a merger. 2019 *'Mod Event': Mass evacuations are undergone in the Hawaiian Islands as it sinks under molten lava. Japan registers 4.6-5.2 magnitude earthquakes around the eastern coasts. Iceland experiences a major volcanic eruption. Sea levels rise 10 meters after a lava lake has been discovered under much of Greenland, melting the ice sheets. Most of the Netherlands sinks and the rest is split between Germany and Belgium. * Finland: We fear for the worst, and begin undergoing preparations for evacuations should a disaster arise. Our scientists have reason to believe that the meteor impacts have jump started Earth's geological cycle, causing volcanic eruptions and earthquakes, and due to the unpredictable volcanic activity, the weather too will become erratic, causing more storms. We warn all world leaders to prepare for the worst. We also begin constructing seed vaults in Finnish Lapland. * Russia: We announced that we are successful to hold the FIFA World Cup without any natural disasters in host cities. Volcanic activities are increasing in Siberia, we start evacuate people to safe place. Meanwhile, numbers of meteors that crashed our territory began decreased. We continued to build more bunkers and place air and space defense. We also warned our citizens in Far East to stay alert from any possible disasters, like volcanic erruptions, earhquakes, and even tsunami. Other topics, we push our troops to Raqqah, hope to liberate the city from ISIS. We ask Belarus to talk about our plan to merge Response Needed. **'Mod Response': Belarus begins holding a referendum, and are in favor of a merger. * MOD EVENT: '''Mount Vesuvius erupts in an eruption similar to the scale of the Pinatubo eruption in the Philippines in 1992. Naples and surrounding towns are completely destroyed, and about one and a half million are dead. Faced with Venice sinking, Italy declares a state of emergency, and Italian climate and volcanic eruption refugees are pouring into France, Austria and Yugoslavia. This also obstructs flight across the globe, leading to long delays at airports, and the eruption has also shut down Southern Italy's power grid. * '''India: A state of emergency is declared across the Indian sub-continent as emergency workers are deployed into Nepal to once again help keep the peace. Development projects are stunted due to recent events, and recently the space program has been given additional funding, in an attempt to quickly get a colony onto Mars to escape Earth. The army is mobilized to keep India stable, as regions such as Gujarat tip towards chaos. citizens are warned to keep away from the coastlines and North, as disaster activity seems to be higher around those areas. People begin to be evacuated from the coastlines and Northern Areas around Nepal and Bhutan close inland. Plans for underground complexes and seed bunkers are on the way. * Canada: Prime Minister Trudeau enact the War Measures Act, which was last use in 1970 by Trudeau's father, PM Pierre Elliot Trudeau. The army is now seen in cities to ensure protection and order in this period of chaos. The government order the construction of massive bunkers to protect the population from disasters. The canadian government ask te US government for cooperations between NASA and te CSA (Canadian Space Agency) so that they can work on a space program together. answer needed **'Mod Response': They accept the proposal. 2020 *'Mod Event': 43% of the world's dormant volcanoes are now very active, and mass evacuations are conducted in affected areas. The global temperature has risen by 5°C, prompting heat waves in America, Australia and the Mediterranean. * Canada: It's election time in Canada (although the PM postponed te election last year, he still believe democracy is needed in time of crisis). Due to his inability to do anything about the crisis (not like he could have done anything about it), the few Canadians who actually took the time to vote because the Conservatives, with Steven Blaney as the new PM. As soon as he's in office, the new Prime Minister cut much spending in social reforms, instead spending most of the government money into two things: the CSA and the army. The bunkers built last year by Trudeau are left unfinished and unsupervised, but many Canadians still try to hide in those. * Sweden: We announce that we will accept 150,000 climate refugees from around the world per year. Riksdag plans to move the capital to Linkoping in 2023, so we are building a new parliament house there, because of the sea level rise. * Finland: We are experiencing flooding in coastal cities and begin implementing dams and drainage systems to halt the water's advance. We construct bunkers in major population centers in case of an emergency. We have made advances in our space program, and we are now constructing a satellite that will function as a powerful electromagnet. Like Sweden, we begin accepting climate refugees, and begin building towns in Finish Lapland for them to stay in. * Yugoslavia: We are not so affected by the rising sea levels, but recently, there has been a massive pour of climate refugees coming to Yugoslavia. We accept them. We dedicate half if our national budget into the space agency so we can go off the planet should all hell break loose. 2021 *'Mod Event': Because of the sea level rise, all of the following places are now gone: most of Netherlands (as mentioned) Miami USA, Alexandria Egypt, Dubai UAE, Riga Latvia, Bremen Germany, Venice Italy, Bangkok Thailand, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam, Shanghai China, Guangzhou China, Much of China, much of Vietnam, much of Philippines, much of Japan, much of Indonesia, much of Cambodia, much of India, much of Bangladesh and many other cities and parts of cities along the coast. Earthquakes are experienced in Nepal, Greece and the US. Erratic weather patterns are causing cyclones to form. Meteors are coming down across the equator this time. * Finland: Our space program is 62% complete. In a few years time we will be able to launch it and hopefully get rid of the asteroids. We send humanitarian aid to countries experiencing disasters. * Canada: With the loss of British Colombia and the Maritimes due to te sea level rise, the army is forces to control more and more the arrival of new refugees. Some riot starts in Quebec, but are met by violence from the army. Although the joint space program between NASA and CSA is ready to launch, PM Blainey want to wait in order to build more evacuation rockets in order to save more populations. Still, on rocket is launch to test with 50 people to test if it could easily get past the meteors. answer if it succeed or not *'Plausibility Check:' Canada never announced it was going to build evacuation rockets for the population, and where would their destination be? The test itself would receive international criticism. Category:Map Games Category:ASB Category:Finland Category:Iraq Category:Russia Category:Serbia Category:Canada Category:Australia Category:Sweden Category:Poland Category:India Category:Italy